A Day At The Beach
by kmc44
Summary: Title subject to change. SethSummer fluff. They have fun at the beack.


Okay….I wrote this in my spare time when I had nothing to do.I might write more, I might not. I already have another story on the go. It's mainly Summer & Seth. I wasn't sure how graphic I can get on this website, so I cut parts out. Email me at if you want the other version, which is much more graphic, and changes a bit. Enjoy.

"So Summer. They are gone. I drove them to the airport this morning" Said Seth Cohen into his cell phone.

"The beach? Sounds cool. I'll grab my stuff then come pick you up. Love you." Seth glanced around the spacious living room. He couldn't believe it. His parents had actually left him and Ryan home alone for 2 weeks. They weren't technically all alone, as Rosa the maid was still there, and Seth's cousin Laura, who was 19, was stopping by to check on them every now and then. Ryan was gone out with Marissa for the day, so Seth planned on going out and doing something with Summer.

He grabbed a towel, changed into his bathing suit and threw some clothes into a bag. He grabbed his phone and dashed out the door.

10 minutes later, he pulled his range rover up in front of Summer's house. Summer came running down the stairs wearing her bathing suit, a tank top, and short shorts.

"Those shorts sure are short" Remarked Seth, eying her shorts with a grin.

"They ARE short shorts, Cohen" Sighed Summer while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say" Said Seth as he backed out of her driveway.

"Cohen! You totally soaked me!" Exclaimed Summer, after Seth through her into the water. Laughing, they both got out of the ocean and grabbed their towels.

Summer rolled onto the beach blanket and gazed at Seth, who was toweling off.

"What a view" Said Summer with a smirk.

"You love it" Kidded Seth as he dropped down onto the blanket and rolled into place beside her.

Summer reached over and began to lightly trace circles on Seth's stomach.

Seth closed his eyes and sighed.

"You like?" whispered Summer devishly.

"Of course I like it" Said Seth, as Summer's hand strayed to the waist band of his shorts.

"Not here" Whispered Seth, gently grabbing Summer's hand.

"Why not? Live a little. There's no one around" Said Summer, glancing around.

"Think of the poor innocent children" said Seth, sitting up.

"Let's go somewhere else" he said, his voice laced with suggestion.

"Fine. Okay." Whined Summer, grabbing her bag.

Seth jumped up, stuffed the blanket in his bag, and grabbed Summer's hand. Gently he pulled her towards the rover. As the got in, Summer's hand started to wander again.

"Summer at least let us park somewhere" said Seth as he pulled the rover out of the beach parking lot. As he was pulling out, he remembered Millers Point was just nearby. It was a spot where everyone went to 'get busy'.

Seth pulled into a secluded spot. Summer surveyed the area.

"In the back, Cohen" She said as she stepped out of the passenger side and into the back.

As Seth slid into the back, Summer straddled him and lightly kissed his neck. Seth moaned, and reached his hands around her. He realized she was still wearing her bikini, and gently tugged on the strings. The strings came untied, and her top slid down, revealing her perfect breasts. Seth moaned as her hand slid under the waist band of his shorts. He arched his back as her small hands slowly pulled his shorts down.

A few minutes later, Seth moaned again as Summer finished him off. Summer sighed and stretched her body across Seth. Seth ran his hands down her back and slowly grabbed her bathing suit bottoms. Summer's hips bucked as he pulled them off her completely.

"Seth" She whispered "Do you have a condom?"

He mumbled something and grabbed for his jeans. He pulled out a condom and Summer slid it onto his length. Seth gently moved Summer so he was on top, kissed her neck and began to slide in.

Summer moaned as she felt Seth enter her. This was only their second time, and Summer was nervous. She felt pressure, and some pain as Seth thrust harder, but she closed her eyes and tried to forget about it. Seth looked up and saw Summer's face. He stopped thrusting.

"What's wrong Sum?" He half whispered.

"Nothing" Said Summer, somewhat flustered. "Just keep going"

10 minutes later, Seth lay panting on top of Summer. They lay for a few minutes, and Seth pulled Summer up against him.

"We should get going" Mumbled Seth into Summer's shoulder. "Go back to my place. You can spend the night."

"Sounds great" Said Summer as she stretched leisurely.

"I trust we will be repeating this?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh you bet" Came Seth's gleeful reply.


End file.
